Bramblestorm and Birdsong's Story
by Birdsong231
Summary: Copyright goes to Erin Hunter, author of the Warriors series. This is a fanfiction is about my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

[[ Ella - My beginning ]]

Like everyday, I sat down and used my adorable look. (I'm 3 moons.) I only watched twolegs walk past me. I hated living in that cage... A cage is that silver-webbed thing that twolegs use to trap cats so they can't run away. Every time a twoleg went past me, I let my head droop. I felt unloved. But at the end of the day, a young, male, adult twoleg walked up to me. He looked over to the twoleg the owner of the place. The next thing I knew was that I was curled up in the twolegs' front legs, purring loudly.  
"Brandon! I think I'm getting a home!" I mewed happily to the elderly tom that lived beside my cage.  
"That's wonderful, Ella!" He purred.  
When I heard the younger twoleg say me name, I gave him a happy, high-pitched, meow. When he nuzzled me, I knew he was going to take me with him.  
I glanced over at Brandon and stretched my paw toward him. Lucky for me, my new twoleg got my message.  
"What're you doing, young one?" He asked.  
"I want to say good bye..." I murmured and put my tiny paw through the webbed thing. My twoleg looked back at the owner. A few minutes later, my new twoleg took Brandon, too!  
"I'm not going to die in this place after all..." He sighed happily. I purred and hopped into another cage our twoleg put us into.  
"I'm glad you're coming with us," I mewed, curling up into his belly fur.  
Brandon purred softly and laid his tail over me. "I'm glad I'm coming with you, too," He murmured and I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

[[ Bramblestorm - My warrior ceremony ]]

Today was the day! I was finally going to become a warrior of ShadowClan!  
"Dad, Dad! I'm going to be a warrior today!" I squealed when I bounced over to Blackstar, my father and Clan leader. My mother, Silvermist was beside him.  
"I know," Dad purred and licked the top of my head. "And I have a perfect name in mind,"  
"What is it? I won't tell anyone!" I gave him my most adorable look.  
Dad was about to say the name, but Mum slapped him with her tail before it got out.  
"You know the rules, my dear. You'll hear what your warrior name is when it's time," Mum mewed and then gave Dad a glare. It didn't last long, though. Mum loves Dad too much to be angry with him for too long.  
I let my head droop and padded away to find my mentor, Featherfire.  
"There you are, Fluffy," Featherfire came up behind me. "Asking about your name are, ya?"  
I nodded. I would be Featherfire's last apprentice. He'd be going to the Elder's Den soon. He was a wonderful mentor, I must say.

((I'm gonna skip the assessment...))

"I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do," I calmly mewed, but everyone noticed how hard it was for me to keep that voice.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblestorm. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!"  
Blackstar laid his muzzle on my head and I licked his shoulder. I could feel his relief. Lionstar, the leader before him died a couple moons ago. My father was just getting over his fear of getting the ceremonies wrong, and me and Mum had to calm him down before he could start my warrior ceremony.  
"Thank you for believing that I could do it," Dad murmured in my ear while the other cats chanted my new name.  
"No problem," I purred. When he padded away to sit beside Silvermist, the Clan crowded me and said their congratulations. Soon after that it was time for me to begin my vigil.

When Blackstar woke up and came out of his Den, he walked over to me. "You're vigil is done. You may speak," He smiled and padded away.  
I let out sigh of relief. I headed over to the fresh-kill pile and ate a vole, which was my fave. After that, I left camp to go hunting. And be a bit of a daredevil and go exporing in a place warriors weren't supposed to go: twolegplace. That was the first place I went off to.


	3. Chapter 3

[[ Ella - Odd cat from the forest ]]

A few days after I got comfortable in my new home with Brandon, I heard something outside...  
I jumped up to the windowsill and looked outside to see an odd tom wandering around outside my home. I walk over to the closed entrance and meowed loudly to get my housefolks' attention. He looked down at me and I started scratching the door to tell him I wanted go outside. He opened it and I headed outside, purring. "Thank you!" I mewed to him, even though I knew he couldn't understand me. I wandered around to try to find the cat I saw and I found him hiding in a bush.  
"What're you doing?" I tipped his head.  
"Hiding from the twoleg," replied the tom.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Actually, I'm not supposed to be here... I just wanted to explore before I go hunting. Is it safe to come out?"  
I looked around and nodded. I noticed Brandon watching me, but I didn't tell the cat about that.  
"Thank StarClan," the tom meowed and walked out of the bush.  
When I saw him completely, I instantly fell in love. He was a brown tabby with black stripes... The back half of him was almost completely black, but I saw some brown. He had green eyes and he was quite muscular. I realized I was staring at him, so I looked at the flowers.  
"So...what's your name?" He asked me.  
"Ella," I answered. "What's your name?"  
"Bramblestorm,"  
I looked back at him and tipped my head. "Bramblestorm's a bit of an odd name..."  
"I guess it would sound odd to a kittypet," Bramblestorm purred. "But for a Clan cat it's quite normal sounding. I'm from ShadowClan,"  
"Kittypet?" I heard of the Clans before, so I didn't ask about those.  
"You're a kittypet. A house cat would be what you would call yourself,"  
"Coolness!" I squeaked. Suddenly I felt a need to sniff this cat, so that's what I did. I walked closer to him and sniffed his forepaw. Brandon told me stories of the Clan cats. He said that they ate bones or something... I was too busy exploring my new home to really pay attention to him... When he sat down, I sniffed his belly and then sat down in between his legs. "Do you eat bones?" I asked. If one wants the truth about a Clan cat, you should ask a Clan cat.  
"What? Ew! No! That'd break a tooth! Unless you're a dog, then gnawing is fine..." Bramblestorm smiled.  
I purred and laid down on my belly and tucked my paws under my chest.  
"Ella?"  
Yep. I knew Brandon would come outside eventually. Bramblestorm leaped into the bush.  
"Yeah?" I replied, sighing.  
When Brandon found me by myself, he narrowed his eyes and looked around until he found Bramblestorm. "I'm old, but I'm not blind," He growled to him and sat down near me.  
When Bramblestorm came out of the bush, he looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I was just curious about this place and I've wanted to come here since I was a young apprentice... Now that I'm a warrior now, I think I should be safe as long as I'm not gone for too long... Everyone knows I'm an adventurous cat," He stared at his paws.  
I looked up at Brandon, wondering what he would say.  
"Every young cat is adventurous," Brandon purred. "I was chased away by one of your Clans when I was just a few moons younger than you,"  
Bramblestorm looked up and laid down beside me. I could tell he was going to say something, but he caught me staring at him...and then he started to stare at me.


	4. Chapter 4

[[ Brambelstorm - My heart has been stolen ]]

 _Come on, look away. Look away!_ I tried to pull my eyes off of Ella and over to the older cat she lived with. Next thing I knew I was pushed to the ground. "Wha..?" I sat up and then I realized what I had done when a I looked at the other cats' expression. I laid my tail over my paws and looked down at the ground. "What's your name?" I asked quietly.  
"Brandon," He replied.  
"Bramblestorm!"  
My eyes widened and I jumped up. "I've been gone for too long!" I whispered, panic filling my voice and jumped up to the fence. "I'll see you two soon!" I meowed quickly and ran away.  
"Bramblestorm!"  
It was my best friend, Lightningstrike. "Yeah?" I had forgotten to remove the kittypet scent!  
Lightningstrike sniffed me and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you smell like a kittypet?" His eyes widened a bit. "You didn't...please tell me you didn't!"  
"I did..." I looked down at the ground. "I couldn't help myself! You know I've always wondered what kittypets were like!"  
"Oh, Bramblesto-" He paused and looked at me more closely. "What's her name?" He purred and rushed over to my side and pushed me gently.  
"I didn't meet anyone!" I mewed quickly and started walking.  
"Oh, yes you did!" He squealed. "C'mon, what's her name?"  
I gave up and laid down. "Her name is Ella..." I murmured. "But she's a kit. I like a _kit!_ "  
"And what's wrong with that?" Lightningstrike shrugged. "Love can come from anywhere,"  
"I suppose... She looked like she was three moon old, so...I'm only nine moons older than her..." I couldn't believe myself. I was actually imagining myself being mates with her.  
"So what are you going to do about Willowmist?"  
Willowmist was a she-cat who obviously had a major crush on me, but I always ignored how she acted around me. I didn't like her the same way she liked me. I only saw her as a Clan-mate. "Nothing," I answered. "She knows I'm not interested in her in that way,"  
Lightningstrike sighed. "You are such a Blackstar..."  
"Duh," I giggled. "I'm his son!"  
"I know," Lightningstrike rolled his eyes. "He made it very clear that Silvermist was expecting his kits. He also made it very clear that she was kitting, too,"  
I purred softly and saw a white kit... "Ella?" I sat up with wide eyes.  
"Bramblestorm!" She squealed happily and ran over to me.  
Lightningstrike watched her for a second. " _You promised to visit her again, didn't you?_ "  
I nodded and licked the top of Ella's head when she came over to me."What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I wanted to see what your home looked like," She squeaked.  
"You could've gotten lost," I mewed worriedly. "Does Brandon know you're out her?"  
Ella shook her head.  
"Kits..." I sighed and picked her up by her scruff, and I was surprised when she didn't start struggling. I looked at Lightningstrike. "Come with us?"  
He shook his head. "I'll wait here,"  
I nodded and ran off to Ella's home. When I saw her twoleg, I noticed a worried look on his face. I jumped over the fence and waited for him to notice me, which didn't take very long. He bent down and held out his paws and I dropped Ella in them. He slowly reached out his paw to my head and I started quietly growling.  
"He wants to pet you," Ella explained. "He's really gentle,"  
I stepped forward and his paw softly ran down from my head to the middle of my back. It felt really good, actually. I even purred! "My father would kill me if he saw this..." I meowed.  
She purred, knowing I was joking about the 'kill' part. She jumped out of the twolegs' paw and licked my ear. My heart fluttered at the touch of her tongue. I reluctantly pulled away and walked over to the fence. "I promise I'll see you soon... At the latest, next moon," I smiled and jumped back into the forest. I rubbed up against the trees and etc. to get rid of the kittypet scent. Once I got back to Lightningstrike, I asked him if I still smelled like a kittypet and when he said no, we hunted and went back to Camp.


	5. Chapter 5

[[ Ella - I think I love him ]]

Bramblestorm had always kept his promise. Every claw moon he'd come to our twoleg nest and he taught me a few hunting skills and introduced me to the taste of mouse. One day when he left, I curled un beside Brandon and sighed. "I think I love him," I murmured.  
"I know," Brandon laid his tail over me. "Every time he comes over, I know that one day you'll leave me to be with him..."  
I didn't reply. Bramblestorm had already asked me to join his Clan, but I said I'd think about it.  
"Well, whatever you decide, just remember I will always love you," Brandon murmured and licked the top of my head.

When the next moon had pasted, I was officially six moons old. I was old enough to become an apprentice. Bramblestorm came running over to me with and hopeful look.  
"Ella, I need your answer... Will you join my Clan?" It was the first thing he said to me.  
I sighed and thought for a moment. I nodded. "Yes, I will," Brandon and Brian(My twoleg) was just walked outside of our twoleg nest.  
When Brandon saw the look on my face he walked over to me. "Good luck, my dear,"  
I purred and looked up at my twoleg. I could tell he knew that I was leaving. He pulled out the rectangular thing that made a flash and then an image appearance on it. ((Phone)) Bramblestorm knew it was harmless, now that he had known me for three moons. He had learned more things about twolegs than the normal Clan-born cat. I leaned into Bramblestorm just before that rectangular thing flashed. Brian came over to us and show us the image. We both love it and when we were ready, we jumped over the fence and let Bramblestorm lead the way to his home. I knew I'd easily get lost if I tried to lead.


	6. Chapter 6

[[ Bramblestorm - ShadowClan doesn't trust me ]]

I stopped near the Camp entrance. "Do not show any weakness," I murmured to Ella before walked inside.  
"Bramblestorm! There you are!" Lightningstrike's purr faded when he saw Ella. "Oh..."  
"Bramblestorm, what in the name of StarClan have you brought?" Blackstar growled loudly.  
I ducked my head. "A cat who wishes to join ShadowClan," I murmured.  
Dad padded over to me and sniffed my pelt. "How long have you known this cat?"  
"Three moons..." I mumbled, ready for my father to blow up.  
Blackstar looked at Ella for a moment, then at me. "Kittypet, you stay here. Bramblestorm, come with me," He walked towards his Den and I followed.  
When I get comfortable, I waited for Dad to speak.  
"Son, I know you," Blackstar mewed softly. "You are loyal to your Clan and you'd never break the Warrior Code like this unless your heart crossed the boundaries,"  
I flushed and looked down at my paws. "I'm sorry... My curiosity got the better of me..."  
Blackstar sat down beside me. "You love her, don't you?"  
I nodded a little. "I've taught her a few hunting skills," I mewed. "She's almost mastered the Hunter's Crouch! I can prove it to you!" I pulled him up and I ran back to Ella. She looked relieved to see me.  
"Show him your Hunter's Crouch," I murmured and watched her get down.  
"How is it?" She looked up at me.  
"Almost!" I purred. "You still need to keep your tail still,"  
When she fixed the problem, I looked at Blackstar. I saw happiness sparkle in his eyes.  
"What's your name, dear?" He asked.  
"Ella," She answer quietly.  
Blackstar looked at me and smiled. He bounded over to the Highrock and the Clan gathered around.  
"Come with me!" I purred loudly to Ella and I barged my way through the crowd.  
"Hey!"  
"Ow!"  
"Stupid young cats..."  
"Watch where you're going!"  
I wanted a better view of Ella's ceremony. I was the one who brought her here, after all.  
"Ella, come here," Blackstar mewed.  
Ella rubbed up against me and padded over to Blackstar.  
"This cat has given up the soft life of a kittypet to experience the life of a warrior. Ella, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Blackstar looked at Brackenpelt now. "Brackenpelt, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have received excellent training Breezeflame. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all of you know down to her,"  
I watched Brackenpelt walk over to Birdpaw and touched his nose to hers. After that, she rushed over to be and sat down in between my legs. "Thank you for bringing me here," She purred.  
"I'm glad I don't have to keep lying to my Clan anymore!" I chuckled.  
Blackstar didn't move from where he was. "Bramblestorm, would you like to decide your punishment?"  
I looked up calmly. "I will be not be allowed to leave Camp without a warrior with me,"  
"You will also take on apprentice duties for at least two moons," Blackstar meowed.  
"Two moons?!" I squeaked. "Come on, Dad, you've got to be kidding me! _Two moons?!_ " I was expecting at least one moon, but _no!_  
"You choose which Den you wish to sleep in,"  
I looked at my Clan-mates and they all growled at me. Well, everyone except Lightningstrike and Brackenpelt. And Mum. I expected Willowmist to be gentle on me, but I guess she kinda figured out I liked Birdpaw and not her.  
"I guess I'm staying in the Apprentice's Den..." I murmured and let my head droop.  
Brackenpelt laid his tail my back. He looked at me, then Birdpaw, then the Apprentice's Den. "How about we get some moss?" He mewed.  
"Moss?" I tipped my head slightly.  
"Well I don't think the other apprentices would make a temporary nest for you! besides, you're old enough to make your won nest,"  
Featherflame was watching with an upset look. I knew what he was thinking when I looked into his eyes. He was thinking, _where did I go wrong? I thought his loyalty was pure..._  
I felt tears threatening to fall, so I looked away. "Let's go..." I murmured and quickly padded out of camp with Birdpaw and Brackenpelt behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

[[ Birdpaw - Similarities ]]

I followed Bramblestorm worriedly.  
"Bramblestorm, you need to rest for a few minutes," Brackenpelt finally meowed. "Birdpaw can stay with you. I'll see where the best place for moss is,"  
Bramblestorm stopped and waited for Brackenpelt leave and he burst into tears. "My Clan doesn't trust me," He mewed though his sobbing.  
I didn't know what to do, so I sat down in front of him and buried my muzzle into his chest. "They trust you," I mewed. "They think your loyalty no long rests in ShadowClan,"  
"What's the difference?" He mewed after wiping his tears.  
"Big," I meowed. "They trust you very much, just like they trust your father. It's your loyalty they are angry about,"  
"What's wrong with my loyalty?" I heard anger creep into his voice.  
"They think you want to be a kittypet," I said gently.  
"Oh..." Bramblestorm looked down at his paws. "I guess that makes sense..."  
"You two done yet?" Brackenpelt meowed as he walked over to us. "I wanna start training my first apprentice!" He bounced around like a kit.  
I ran over to Brackenpelt, excitement in bubbling inside me. I crawled onto his back and laid down.  
Bramblestorm purred, but I could tell it was forced. He still wasn't happy. He stood beside my mentor and looked at him. "Any time you're ready,"  
I could feel happiness burst inside Brackenpelt. "This way," He meowed and lead the way to the moss.  
When we got there, Bramblestorm went off to a farther area. Me and Brackenpelt understood that he needed to be alone for a while.  
"Like this," Brackenpelt mewed and cut off a chunk of moss.  
I did the same, but it was as clean as Brackenpelt's. I had picked up a few roots with it. "Oops..."  
"It's ok," Brackenpelt purred "This is normal for every apprentice. Do you really think all Clan cats are able to do everything perfectly?"  
I nodded. "That's what Bramblestorm told me,"  
Brackenpelt rolled his eyes. "He's a new warrior. He'll be boasting quite a bit until he's bored of it. He's such a Blackstar,"  
"Well he is Blackstar's son," I reminded him.  
"True, very true," Brackenpelt purred as he corrected my movements with my claws. "I know why Blackstar made me your mentor," He murmured.  
I looked at him with curiosity. "Why?"  
"I was once a kittypet, too," He meowed. "My houefolk beat me up every day and made me starve..."  
My eyes widened and I stopped picking up moss and I rubbed up against him. "How did you escape?" I asked gently.  
"Cinderwing, Cinderpaw back then, was walking past my house and I started to call to she rushed over to me. She asked me what was wrong and I told her everything..."


	8. Chapter 8

[[ Brakenpelt - I own him my life ]]

~~~ _Three years earlier..._ ~~~

"Help!" I wailed and scratched the little window. I was trapped in here. My housefolk had just thrown me in here. My leg hurts. It's bleeding... "Help!" I spotted a cat running across the road and over to me. I let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
"What's wrong?" Worry glittered in the cats eyes. It was a she-cat.  
"I need to get out of here," I meowed through the glass. "My housefolk threw me in here. I hit the wall and I hurt my leg. Please help me!"  
"I'll get help! Just stay here!"  
I gave her an unimpressed look. "Oh no, I could never stay in one place! I have so many to her places to check out!" I said sarcastically and glared at the she-cat.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm Cinderpaw," She mewed quickly. "What's your name?"  
"Bracken, I think," I mewed. "Yeah, Bracken. That's the name my mother gave me. My housefolk haven't given me a name,"  
"Ok, I'll be back soon," Cinderpaw ran away and fear bubbled up inside me again. What if she would come back? What if I was going to have to go through this for the rest of my life?

After what felt like hundreds of years, Cinderpaw came back.  
A huge black tom stood in front of the window and started scratching at it.  
I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way. I don't know how to open it. You're going to have to break the window,"  
"But how?" He asked me. He clearly wasn't born as a housecat.  
"Um, run into it," I rolled my eyes. "But once you break it, careful with where you step. Glass is extremely sharp," I fell backwards and let out another wail. "Please help me,"  
"I'm getting you out of there, even if I have to lose my life," the tom growled and the other cats behind him gasped. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that they were saying to not risk it. "I am in charge of who I save who I don't! I am leader of this group. Now are you going to help me save this kittypet or not?"  
I heard my housefolk walking towards the door. "Run! Don't let them see you!" I called and I swiftly moved myself into a corner, hoping my housefolk wouldn't see me, but he did. He held a small, fragile object in its' paw and he threw it at me and when it shattered, a sharp tip sliced through my flank. I wailed again and it left me, locking the door again. I staggered over to the window again. "It's gone," I cried, tears rushing down my face. "Please, please, please get me out of here," Blood dampened my pelt and I crouched in a different corner when the cat told me he was going to going to do something. I gave him a confused look when I saw the cats line up behind him. "Push," He called behind him and I finally figured out what he was doing.  
"Are you sure that's going to-" I squeaked in surprise when they actually broke the window. The cat let out a terrified yowl when he hit the hard wall.  
"Blackclaw! Blackclaw, are you ok?"  
I stood up and limped over to the cat. "Please be alive," I murmured and nudged him.  
"I'm fine, Sil," He called and stood up. The side of his mouth was bleeding, not heavily. "Get on my back. It'll be easier on me," He meowed quickly when he heard my housefolk walking towards us.  
I clung onto the black cat for dear life and buried my face into his back when he jumped.  
"Go, go, go!" Blackclaw (I think that's his name) yowled. When he stopped I opened my eyes. We were hidden in an alley. I slid off his back and my eyes widened. "Thank you!" I mewed. "Oh, thank you! I owe you my life!"  
"It's ok," Blackclaw sat down next to me and he stroked my back with his tail. "I couldn't leave a suffering cat behind,"  
I looked around with wide eyes. "I haven't seen the outside world in moons...my housefolk have never let me outside before,"  
I stood up and purred. I felt free. I felt like I could fly, even with an injured wing. That reminded me of my leg and my flank. I looked at myself and then up at the other cats.  
"You're coming with us," Blacksclaw mewed after he stopped watching me.  
I smiled at him and nodded. "Ok,"

Blackclaw had showed me around his camp. Everything he said fascinated me. "We both need to go to the medicine cat now... My jaw stings..."  
 **Deadlight** , ShadowClan's medicine cat, poked her head out of her den. She sighed when she looked at Blackclaw. "What have you gotten into-" When she saw me her jaw dropped. "Get that thing in my Den now!" She ordered and rushed back inside.  
"I'm a thing?" I asked Blackclaw.  
"Bah, ignore what she says. She didn't mean it that way. What she meant by that is that you look more dead than alive,"  
"Ugh, that's how I feel..." I mewed and followed him into Deadlight's Den.  
"Put him in my nest and sit down next to him. I'm not letting you go outside until I look at that jaw of yours,"  
"Bracken needs much more attention than I do. I can live with a bleeding jaw for a while longer," He stood up to leave but his mate, Silvermist stopped him.  
"You are not going anywhere until she's looked at your poor jaw!" She squeaked.  
I suddenly felt like there were too many cats around me, so I curled up a bit and tried to block out the sounds.  
"Sil, please leave. I don't think he's been around this many cats in moons. The last thing we want is a half dead cat to run back to twolegs... And I don't want to see him heading back to the twolegs who've abused him," I heard Blackclaw whisper to her and she quietly left.  
I looked over at Deadlight. "Can I sleep a for a while, please?"  
"Sure, one second," She padded over to me and gave me two seeds. "Poppy seeds," She mewed. "They'll help you sleep,"  
I ate them. I trusted Blackclaw's Clan, and I felt him watch me until I drifted off to sleep.

A year later I was sitting in front of the Highrock. I was going get my warrior name!  
"I, Lionstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do!" I squealed excitedly. I didn't care what the others thought of my reaction. I had trained so hard to get to this day and no one was going to take it away from me.  
Lionstar purred and then continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenpelt. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!"  
Lionstar laid his muzzle on my head and I licked his shoulder. When Lionstar left, Blackclaw rushed over to me and nearly knocked me over. "I knew you could do it!" he purred.  
"Thank you for letting me have a second chance," I buried my face into Blackclaw's shoulder.  
"You're most welcome," Blackclaw licked the top of my head and nudged me closer to the cats waiting to congratulate me.


	9. Chapter 9

[[ Bramblestorm - Willowmist ]]

I felt tears dampen my face as I collected my moss. _Oh come on, Bramblestorm. Stop crying like a kit._ I hissed at myself. When I saw that I got enough moss, I picked it up and dropped it near Brackenpelt and Birdpaw then padded away. I broke into a run when I felt Birdpaw's gaze. Eventually I tripped over Willowmist. She squeaked in surprise while I yowled.  
"What in the name of StarClan are you doing, Bramblestorm?" Willowmist hissed, tail lashing. I guessed she was still a little upset, but I also knew she was going to try to flirt with me when I saw a certain sparkle in her eyes. This was no time to play with my emotions!  
"Busy running," I growled and padded away, but she followed me. I wasn't surprised.  
"Running away from what?" Willowmist mewed sweetly. She always gets on my nerves when she talks to me like this. Does she really think she can attract me like this? She obviously doesn't know what I want in a she-cat!  
"Go away, Willowmist. I'm not in the mood to speak," I hissed angrily. I was about to start running again, but she blocked me.  
"Oh, please, Bramble," Willowmist meowed in a dramatic voice. "Please tell me! I won't tell anyone else!"  
I lashed my tail. " _No one_ calls me Bramble!" I slapped her with my paw. "And you know as well as I do that I don't love you! I only care for you as a Clanmate. Nothing else!"  
Willowmist narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that," She meowed, mostly to herself.  
 _I wonder what she'd say if I told her I hated her..._ I thought to myself. I really did hate her. She always got on my nerves and I'm seriously considering on murdering her if she doesn't leave me alone. I don't care what my father would do, I just can't _stand_ this she-cat! I'm pretty sure there's another tom in ShadowClan that loves her, but just doesn't know how to tell her and he knows she'd reject him. "Go find someone else to annoy," I growled and ran away. When I stopped, I let out a sigh of relief. Willowmist didn't follow me. Soon after that, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a cat calling out my name.  
"Bramblestorm?" I heard Birdpaw's voice, but her tone was frightened. "Where are you?"  
"Over here," I called back to her sleepily. Seconds later I saw Birdpaw run over to me.  
"You've been gone for ages!" She squeaked and snuggled up into my belly fur. "When me and Brackenpelt came into Camp, we expected you to be somewhere inside, but as soon as your mother and father asked us where you were, I freaked out, dropped the moss I was carrying and ran out here to try to find you,"  
I curled up around her and my tail on top of her. "You shouldn't have gone out of Camp on your own. You don't know your way around yet," That was when I heard Mum and Dad call my name.  
"Where are you, my sweet dove?" I heard my mother wail.  
"Sweet dove?" Birdpaw looked up at me and chuckled. "How embarrassing!"  
"Tell me about it," I sighed. "I'm fi-" I was calling back, but next thing I know, my mother was covering my face with licks.  
Dad let out a sigh of relief as he saw me. "Not a scratch," He murmured and nuzzled me, then looked up and Mum. "Sil, you really must stop calling him those names," He pulled my mother away from me so I could sit up. "He's a warrior now. You really think he'll be able to live up to those names in front of the other warriors and apprentices?"  
"He'll always be my baby," Silvermist squeaked.  
" _Our_ baby," Blackstar corrected her. "And yes, he will aways be that way to you and me, but do you really want our son to tortured with those kit names? And seriously, Silvermist, Birdpaw is right here giggling away!"  
My ears burned in embarrassment as I glanced at Birdpaw. She was about to burst into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

[[ Birdpaw - New friend ]]

I fell onto my back as I burst into laughter. I could here Blackstar chuckling while keeping Silvermist away from poor Bramblestorm. I couldn't _believe_ her nickname for him was " _sweet dove_ "! Once I calmed down, I looked at Bramblestorm and started laughing again. His eyes were filled with embarrassment and his ear were bright red.  
"Seriously, Mum? Do you see what you've done to me?" Bramblestorm complained, which only made me laugh harder.  
When I finished laughing, I let out a huge yawn.  
Blackstar chuckled and smiled at me. "Looks like someone needs a nap," He purred.  
I nodded and smiled back. "Brandon always made me take a nap after awhile,"  
Blackstar tipped his head slightly. "Brandon...?"  
"Oh, Brandon was an elderly tom who I used to live with," I answered after another yawn, but this time it was smaller.  
Bramblestorm gently licked the top of my head. "Let's make your nest before you take your nap," He picked me up by my scruff and I fell into a light sleep as we all went back to Camp.

"Birdpaw..."  
I instantly sat up and stared at Bramblestorm with wide eyes. We were in the Apprentice's Den. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"  
"No, it's ok, it's ok!" Bramblestorm chuckled. "I'm just waking you up so you can start making your nest. Stonepaw will help you,"  
Stonepaw didn't say anything until Bramblestorm had left to make his own nest. "Hi," He chirped. "Sorry for my delayed hello... I find it hard to talk around other toms,"  
"I find it hard to talk around anyone," I sighed. "Even Bramblestorm,"  
"Well, it seems that your speaking ability with is perfectly fine around me," Stonepaw tipped his head slightly.  
"I always seem to talk perfectly fine when I'm tired," I answered.  
"Ok," Stonepaw shrugged. "Let's get back to your nest,"  
I nodded and followed Stonepaw to where my nest was going to be. I glanced at Bramblestorm and gave him a confused look when I saw that he was making his nest near the entrance. "Why are you making your nest there?" I asked him.  
Bramblestorm looked up at me smiled, which made my heart flutter happily. "I'm much stronger and know more than all the apprentices in ShadowClan. I'm putting my nest here in case someone attacks,"  
"We can protect ourselves, thank you very much!" Stonepaw glared at Bramblestorm.  
"Says the apprentice who has been training for less than three days," Bramblestorm replied.  
Stonepaw rolled his eyes. "Stupid new warrior..." He grumbled.  
I laughed. "I thought you said it was hard for you talk to toms,"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't defend my denmates pride," Stonepaw scowled.  
I ignored his scowling. "So...who are the other apprentices?"  
"Just me, my sisters and an apprentice that's one moon older than me and my siblings," Stonepaw answered calmly. "Icepaw, Lilypaw, Berrypaw, Cherrypaw and Greypaw. Don't let Icepaw bug you, though. She's rude, but she means no harm. She'll probably be more mean to Bramblestorm... She does't like disloyal cats..."  
"Hey! Bramblestorm is very loyal!" I snapped at him.  
"I never said I doubted his loyalty. I said my sister doubts his loyalty," Stonepaw meowed.  
"Well...ok," I grumbled, still upset. "Ok, so what do I do?"  
"Like this," Stonepaw meowed and showed me what do.  
I did as he said and when I finished, I looked at him nervously.  
"Nicely done! For a former kittypet," Stonepaw teased.  
I laughed and gently shoved him. "I like you!" I purred, then added, "As a friend that is,"  
"Right back at'cha!" He smiled.  
After that, I knew we were going to be good friends.


	11. Chapter 11

[[ Brambelstorm - Icepaw ]]

I watched Birdpaw and Stonepaw from the corner of my eye and smiled when I heard them laughing together. It reminded me of me and Lightningstrike when we were kits and apprentices. I was so mad when Lightningstrike became an apprentice without me. I begged and begged Dad to make me one, too, and he was about to, but Mum stopped him before he could fall for my adorableness again. At least Lightningstrike came back to me to tell me what he learned. He helped me with my hunting crouch and my pounce. When I became an apprentice, Featherfire was quite impressed when I showed him. He knew Lightningstrike had helped me while I was still a kit, but he never expected for it to be as good as it was!  
"Well, if it isn't the traitor," I heard Stonepaw's sister, Icepaw behind me.  
"Just because I have been punished doesn't mean I can go straight to our leader to tell him that you are still treating your Clanmates like a piece of mousedung!" I snapped.  
"Aw, the big brave warrior is going to tell his mommy and daddy that he can't defend himself from the younger cats?" Icepaw laughed. "If this is how brave the warriors are in ShadowClan, I'm leaving and joining ThunderClan!"  
Stonepaw's other sisters laughed with her and I let my head droop.  
"Icepaw, how many times must I tell you to stop behaving like a kit?" Stonepaw stood in front of me. "If you keep acting like this, I'm bringing you to Blackstar by myself," He rose his voice and glanced at me, then lightly whacked Icepaw on the head when she was about to reply. I knew she was going to say something hurtful, so I was thankful that Stonepaw stopped her. "One more word to or about Bramblestorm and you'll regret it,"  
Icepaw and her sisters' eyes widened and they quickly walked away from him. "Sorry, Stonepaw..." They said together.  
Stonepaw shook his head. "It's not me you should say sorry to, it's Bramblestorm,"  
"Why should we say sorry to a _traitor_?" Icepaw growled.  
"Come," Stonepaw mewed and padded our of the Den. "We have a leader to talk to. Besides, if Silvermist comes around and hears what you are saying to her son, who knows what kind of punishment you'll get! You know as well as everyone else that Blackstar would do anything to make Silvermist happy, or at least calm down,"  
"Truer words have never been spoken," I smiled to Stonepaw and I padded over to him. "Thank you... No one's ever done that for me,"  
Stonepaw blushed. "Someone's gotta be the one to stop the fights, right?"  
"Quite right," I purred and laid the tip of my tail on his shoulder. "Seriously though, make sure my mother isn't around. She's still overly protective of me, even though I am able to protect myself," I think he knew I meant physically. I still don't know how to stand up for myself... And when it seems like I am, I'm faking it so the Clan won't laugh at me...  
"Bramblestorm, you should go to Birdpaw. She looks a bit upset..." Stonepaw mewed quietly and nudged me closer to the cat who I apparently have a very obvious crush on.  
I sighed and padded over to the sad apprentice. Her head was drooping and a could not see her beautiful sparkling amber eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.  
"I didn't stand up for you..." She mewed sadly. "I just sat there and watched..."  
"Hey, it's ok," I licked the top of Birdpaw's head. "Icepaw probably would've insulted you, too. And to be honest, I probably would've broken the Warrior Code yet again and attack her,"  
Birdpaw smiled. "I doubt that,"  
"Hope you're not challenging me," I purred. "Let's not forget I broke the Warrior Code to who knows how many times _just_ to see you!"  
Birdpaw purred and my heart skipped a beat as she nuzzled my cheek. "I don't want you breaking the Warrior Code again," She chuckled. "You're in enough trouble as it is,"  
"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes. "It's like talking to Featherfire all over again! Every time we passed the Twolegplace I kept babbling on how much I wanted to see what it was like,"  
Birdpaw smiled and I smiled back. A thought flashed into my mind. "Hey! I'll take you to meet Lightningstrike and his brother! Their past is incredible!" I jumped to my paws and ran out of the Apprentice's Den and called Lightningstrike's name.


	12. Chapter 12

[[ Bryan Hunter - Missing ]]

{{ Human PoV! *Happy dance* }}

I wandered around my house for who knows how long. I miss Ella so much... But I know that the tomcat will take care of her. I've always understood cats in some way by looking into their eyes. People say cats find that threatening, but they never attacked me when I looked into their eyes. Eventually I found Brandon and sat down beside him. He stared at me.  
"Oh, Brandon, what am I going to do?" I sighed and laid down on my back. When I was a kid, me and my sisters almost always laid down of the floor whenever we had the chance. I still can't believe I survived with living with four sisters. We all loved cats, but I loved them the most. I read everything and anything about them while my sisters found some of the stuff I read rather disturbing, but I didn't mind. I was too fascinated by cats to even care. Almost all of my Internet accounts are covered with cats. Profile pictures, background pictures, cat quotes, cat facts, cat everything. I love cats.  
Brandon meowed loudly as he laid down on top of me and purred like crazy, just like he always does. I think he knows I miss Ella dearly. She instantly captured my heart. One of my sisters, Rosella, is totally wrapped by her cat, Bruno. He practically _owns_ the house and the garden. He's a king and he makes sure everyone knows it. Next thing I knew there was a knock at my door. I gently pushed Brandon off and stood up and rushed to the door. I opened it and I saw that one of my sisters, Birdy, had come over. I wasn't surprised. One of them always came over to comfort me when I'm upset.  
"I guess you saw my status?" I asked quietly.  
Birdy nodded. "You know we stalk you," She smiled.  
I smiled back and let her come in. As soon as she came inside, she hugged me, which didn't surprise me. I hugged her back.  
"That pic is really cute," Birdy said, talking about the picture I had taken earlier today and hoping to cheer my up a little bit. "You can totally see their emotions,"  
I pulled away and walked back to Brandon to pick him. "To be honest, I think Ella likes him,"  
"Likes who?" Birdy asked after flopping down on the couch.  
"The tomcat," I answered and sat down beside her. "Every time he left she just sat there and sulked or something,"  
"You really think it's possible for a cat to actually fall in love?" She gave me a doubtful look.  
"Well of course I do!" I replied. "I think all animals can fall in love. It only makes sense,"  
"Seems pretty impossible to me," She tipped her head slightly, then shrugged. "Then again, anything can happen,"  
All three of us jumped when we heard frantic knowing at my door. I put Brandon in Birdy's arms and I ran to the door, only to find Rosella in tears. "What's wrong?" I asked and quickly hugged her.  
Rosella looked up into my eyes. "Bruno's missing,"


End file.
